Strawberry Avalanche
by adorablaine
Summary: L finds an orphan in brushes between a pub and church. AU. Inspired by Owl City and Van Gough's painting, "Starry Night." Japanese dialog with English translations.
1. Japanese Dialog

Strawberry Avalanche

AN: Okay, I was forced to write this. Well, it was for school, but I made it Death Note related, so here it is. Haha. FYI, this is AU, and you ever heard of a Van Gough painting called "Starry Night?" Well, we had to write a story on the village in the background.

Uhm, chapter two will be the translations. They're all speaking Japanese in this one. And don't worry, I'm trying my best to write "To Be a Best Friend," but school has been such a bother. :C

Let me know if you want me to write more to this...Vote in the poll on my profile, or leave me a review. Or both. Haha. Well, I've talked too much, here's Strawberry Avalanche.

L's POV.

"Eru-kun! Ichigo wa doku?" There's my grandfather, Watari, calling me again. He must insist on using Japanese around the house. I ran down the steps.

"I think they're in the cabinet with the ice," I told him. I, on the other hand, rarely spoke Japanese, as I wasn't happy with my accent. I do suppose that speaking the language more would help me with my accent.

"Arigato." He thanked me. I just nodded my head.

"Do itashi mashite." Watari already knew of my daily plans to wander around town. I opened the door and set off to find my favorite tree. I heard a faint "sayonara!" from Watari as I closed the door.

As I was walking past the church, I spotted a little boy huddled in the bushes. I raised an eyebrow, and cautiously walked over to him. I was crunched into a ball, and he curled up even tighter when he saw me. The boy had to be no older than eight, and he looked Japanese. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Shinpai shinaide," I spoke to the boy. He opened his eyes, but didn't loosen his position.

"K-konnichiwa." The boy stuttered. I gave him a small smile.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nansai desu ka?" I interrogated him once more.

"Watashi wa roku desu," he replied. Ah, a year younger than I thought.

"Kokoni kite," I told him. He came out of the bushes and followed me. "Ikimashou." I said, and he grabbed my arm.

"Koko kara toui desu ka?" He asked me. The brunette child tightened his hold on my arm.

"Iie." He nodded.

We entered the house, and Watari gave me a questioning look before disappearing up the steps.

"Kare shika imasen," I called up to him. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I then went to sit at the table, and the young boy followed, then proceeded to sit in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked the Japanese child in his native tongue.

"Raito-kun," He stated.

"Watashi wa Eru-kun desu," I introduced. Watari was now at the bottom of the steps, so he poked his head around the corner, happy to have someone of his native tongue to speak with.

"Watashi wa Watari-sama desu," The church priest told the child. They both waved to each other.

"Sarada wa ikaga desu ka?" I wonder if he'd want a salad. He seems like the type that would...I rummaged through the cabinets. Raito-kun shook his head.

"Iie," Hmm, what could he possibly want?

"Ichigo ga hoshii n desu," Raito laughed as a basket of strawberries tumbled to the wooden floor.

"Hai," I laughed as I said this. I then motioned for him to help himself to the ones on the table as I cleaned up the fallen fruit.

"Arigato," The chocolate eyed child told me, strawberry juice dripping from his mouth.

"Do itashi mashite," I told him, smiling. I grabbed a container of the red fruit for myself. I walked over to the table when Raito-kun was sitting, and we ate our strawberries in silence.

AN:// PLEASE correct me on any spelling errors, I'm just learning the language and decided to test my skills out. Vote on my profile poll please!


	2. English Translation

Strawberry Avalanche

AN: Okay, I was forced to write this. Well, it was for school, but I made it Death Note related, so here it is. Haha. FYI, this is AU, and you ever heard of a Van Gough painting called "Starry Night?" Well, we had to write a story on the village in the background.

Yeah, this is the translations chapter. Vote on my profile poll. It's on this story! Please keep in mind, I'm translating what they're saying, so they really are talking in Japanese.

** Yes, I know I messed up the number. The number in chapter one that says, "roku" should be "nana."

L's POV.

"L! Where are the strawberries?" There's my grandfather, Watari, calling me again. He must insist on using Japanese around the house. I ran down the steps.

"I think they're in the cabinet with the ice," I told him. I, on the other hand, rarely spoke Japanese, as I wasn't happy with my accent. I do suppose that speaking the language more would help me with my accent.

"Thank you." He thanked me. I just nodded my head.

"You're welcome." Watari already knew of my daily plans to wander around town. I opened the door and set off to find my favorite tree. I heard a faint "good bye!" from Watari as I closed the door.

As I was walking past the church, I spotted a little boy huddled in the bushes. I raised an eyebrow, and cautiously walked over to him. I was crunched into a ball, and he curled up even tighter when he saw me. The boy had to be no older than eight, and he looked Japanese. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry," I spoke to the boy. He opened his eyes, but didn't loosen his position.

"H-Hello." The boy stuttered. I gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nansai desu ka?" I interrogated him once more.

"I'm 7 years old," he replied. Ah, a year younger than I thought.

"Come here," I told him. He came out of the bushes and followed me. "Let's go." I said, and he grabbed my arm.

"Is it far from here?" He asked me. The brunette child tightened his hold on my arm.

"No." He nodded.

We entered the house, and Watari gave me a questioning look before disappearing up the steps.

"No one is here but him," I called up to him. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I then went to sit at the table, and the young boy followed, then proceeded to sit in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked the Japanese child in his native tongue.

"Light," He stated.

"I am L." I introduced. Watari was now at the bottom of the steps, so he poked his head around the corner, happy to have someone of his native tongue to speak with.

"I am Watari." The church priest told the child. They both waved to each other.

"Would you like a salad?" I wonder if he'd want a salad. He seems like the type that would...I rummaged through the cabinets. Raito-kun shook his head.

"No," Hmm, what could he possibly want?

"I want strawberries!" Raito laughed as a basket of strawberries tumbled to the wooden floor.

"Sure," I laughed as I said this. I then motioned for him to help himself to the ones on the table as I cleaned up the fallen fruit.

"Thank you," The chocolate eyed child told me, strawberry juice dripping from his mouth.

"You're welcome," I told him, smiling. I grabbed a container of the red fruit for myself. I walked over to the table when Raito-kun was sitting, and we ate our strawberries in silence.

AN:// PLEASE correct me on any spelling errors, I'm just learning the language and decided to test my skills out. Vote on my profile poll please!


End file.
